battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Comment bank
---- Why, hello there. If you are reading this you are either browsing through our category of furniture, or thinking of joining our not-so-covert navy. You're probably wondering...who am I? Why, I am Darksire, Leader of HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. I sell furniture, but I do not sell my ships. I specialize in several types of ships, mostly flying ships. If you are considering joining us, keep reading. If you are considering buying furniture...stop reading and go to your nearest store! If you live in America though, you can't buy our furniture because the US Navy hates me. Now, if you are considering joining, I'd warn you that working for HYDRAXIS is a job that takes skill to do. You must make the best, most well armed ships. I don't care if they're pretty. Also, by joining you get a free passageway to Neo-Earth, and space, as well as a lifetime supply of HYDRAXIS Furniture. Now that I've told you that, JOIN NOW. Oh, and if you see Razanal, shoot him. ---- ''Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *Russian Navy *K.R.A.D.E.C Enemies: *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet Unintentional Enemies: *United States Naval Fleet ---- Members ---- *'Fleet Admiral Darksire': Darksire is the leader of the HYDRAXIS Fleet. Also a Admiral Chief for UR, he plans to coordinate attacks with UR, while also executing his own plans. He made his own navy in order to gain money, but when he joined the UR, he realized taking over the world would allow him to get all the money he wants. More info about him can be seen here: UR Subdivision: Darksire *'Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Tremoris': Once a mastermind of chair comfort, Tremoris is a very cautious man, making sure that every possibility in a strategy is noted, and easily used for their benefit. Darksire almost always makes his plans with Tremoris, due to his tactical skills. Tremoris, however, is too careful, and one misstep can send him in a panic. Tremoris is skilled at medical professions, but does not control any ship facilities. *'Admiral Chief of Aerial Operations Lee': A expert flyer, Lee is the ace flyer of the HYDRAXIS Navy. Although mainly a pilot, Lee also oversees the creation and design of aircraft carriers. He also helps Darksire and Tremoris formulate plans. He also leads K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercenary organization partially funded by HYDRAXIS. *'Admiral Zerstörer': A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension, he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. Played by: PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Beowulf Vernichten': Beowulf is not known that much . He do not like to be notice , but he is capable of doing great thing . He is one who design ship for Razgriz Air Command and is very good at build Flying Ship . ---- Fleet =Darksire's Fleet= Spitter.jpg|HXFS Spitter, a flying ship with autopilot capabilities. Countdown.jpg|HXFS Countdown, a flying ship used for ground control Psycho.jpg|HXFS Psycho, used for decimating most kinds of ships. Stratosphere.jpg|Two Stratospheres. Stratospheres are used for a variety of purposes. Quadratic.jpg|The HXAC Quadratic is a supercarrier designed to send aerial units into battle, and then operate by itself as a battleship. The Quadratic is surprisingly well armored, and with tons of rapid fire guns at its disposal, evem battleships will have a hard time destroying this carrier. Fencer.jpg|The HXBS Fencer is a battleship whose main goal is heavy weapons. It houses a large amount of 53cm guns and SS-N-12 Missiles, as well as other small missiles and rapid fire guns. However, the Fencer is rather slow. Rook.jpg|HXFS Rook. Pretty much a flying fortress, it can roll over smaller navies with ease. Several 10.5cm guns make engaging at close range lethal, while a host of about 100 ICBMs can strike from far away. However, the ability to fly costs it in amount of guns, and armor, as it only boasts 28 204cm guns. Countdown II.jpg|Countdown II is the successor of the Countdown. Carrying 2 Doomsday guns, and 56 ICBMs, Countdown II has upgraded in every single way. Countdown II will be primarily used for bombing runs and anti-surface duties. Stratosphere II.jpg|Stratosphere II is the successor to the Stratosphere. Stratosphere II is armed with 20 204cm guns, several 10.5cm guns, and 2 Doomsday guns. Stratosphere II is meant for a jack-of-all-trades role. Pincer.jpg|Formerly called the Fission, after the Russian War it was renamed the Pincer. The Pincer is relatively outdated, flying 2km with not too much weaponry. Pincers are used mainly to scout for enemies. HXMS Jacket.jpg|HXMS Jacket is primarily a merchant ship used for deliveries. They are however decently armed, and when not in merchant duties serves as a scouting ship. Smog.jpg|The HXNL Smog is one of the more heavily armed ships in HYDRAXIS' hands. Armed with more than 15 53cm guns, tons of AA, and 3 nukes, Smog is a warship capable of releasing destruction around the world. It is slow though, and can be easily intercepted. The Smog is mainly a nuclear launching vessel. Chameleon.jpg|The HXAC Chameleon is Darksire's attempt at a regenerative hull. Launching several jets at a time, the Chameleon is no joke, and is decently armed as well. The most dangerous thing is its ability to regenerate 80% of it's damage, making it nigh impossible to defeat apart from a quick kill. Lookout.jpg|The HXDS Lookout is a drone ship, and cannot be controlled inside of it. The Lookout is very fragile, but it can provide heavy support in form of 200 anti-ship missiles. Psycho II.jpg|Psycho II is the sequel to the Psycho. Armed with 4 Doomsday guns, several SS-N-12 Missiles, and 32 204cm guns, Psycho II is a beast to behold. However, it is more fragile than it looks. Psycho II is used for heavy artillery, and cannot combat well against aerial forces. =Zerstörer's Fleet= HYDRAXIS_Yacht_I.jpg|This Yacht is given to any HYDRAXIS member, it is filled with excellent furniture supplied by our enterprise and comes with an integrated gatling gun for self defense purposes, if you don't want it to be seen it stores itself into a compartment with the push of a button, and many more luxuries, it can be also purchased by anyone (without the gun of course) HXFS Stinger.jpg|The Stinger is strong in 'swarms' and it is good for escorting any ship. =Beowulf's Fleet= Radiation.jpg|HXFS Radiation , flying ship with many capabilities . For full discription go to Razgriz Air Command Fission.jpg|HXFS Fission , low altitude bomber Macross 2.jpg|HXFS Macross , low and high altitude bomber designed for high speed attack and heavy artillery bombardment =Aleski's Fleet= imageggfuyf.jpg|The HXFS Shadow of Oblivion is a warship designed for heavy bombardment and missile strikes ---- Ships'' Aircraft Carriers *HXAC Chameleon - several in service *HXAC Quadratic - several in service Yachts *HYDRAXIS Starter Yacht - mass produced and given to all that join Flying Ships *HXFS Stratosphere - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Countdown - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Psycho - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Spitter - 1 in service *HXFS Rook - several in service *HXFS Pincer - several in service *HXFS Stratosphere II - several in service *HXFS Countdown II - several in service *HXFS Psycho II - several in service *HXFS Radiation - 20 in service *HXFS Fission - 45 in service *HXFS Stinger - 65 in service Nuke Launchers *HXNL Smog - 10 in service Battleships *HXBS Fencer - several in service Merchant Ships *HXMS Jacket - several in service In Construction Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Corporate Navies Category:Neo-Earth Navies